Sulphonamides represent an important group of drugs, the different chemical structures of which show antibacterial, diuretic, cancerostatic properties, they are effective carboanhydrase inhibitors, hypoglycaemics, protease inhibitors and cyclooxygenase inhibitors (C. T. Supuran, A. Casini, A. Scozzafava, Med. Res. Reviews 23 (2003) 535-558.
The subject of the present invention relates to the novel compounds with the valuable properties, appropriate particularly in the manufacture of the pharmaceutical compositions. Proceeding from the fact, that the effective sulphonamide type carboanhydrase inhibitors must have suitable spatial (3D) structure to be able to fill sufficiently active enzyme position on the basis of complementarity (M. Remko, J. Phys. Chem. A 107 (2003) 720-725). In addition to the 3D structure, for the high inhibition activity of the sulphonamides there is a certain balance needed between their water solubility and lipophilicity. These and other physic-chemical properties of sulphonamides fulfilling the conditions of Lipinsky rules are highly effective pharmaceutical agents (M. Remko, C.-W. von der Lieth, Bioorg. Med. Chem. 12 (2004) 5395-5403). On the basis of the studies of the relationship between the structure and the activity of aromatic sulphonamides, there was a group of such compounds developed, which are effective carboanhydrase inhibitors and it shows to be effective as antiglaucomatics. It was established, these compounds decrease effectively intraocular pressure.